You Got Message
by Kitty Chan Kawaii
Summary: Um email errado que acaba chegando a pessoa correta. SasuXSaku


**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 10:30  
**Para:**su.idx.co  
**Assunto: **Bom dia.

Bom dia seu cachorro.

Sabe que dia é hoje? Dia 12 de Junho, lê-se, Dia dos namorados. O que isso tem a ver? Você sumiu desde o começo do mês, sem ao menos me dizer por que! Isso eu acho um fato insignificante, pensei que você estava passando por aquelas fases que os homens tem na vida de adaptação e etc... mas hoje cheguei na empresa e vi que você mandou rosas pra Ino! Como assim?

Claro que não sou, e muito menos fui, loucamente apaixonada por você, mas eu pelo menos merecia ouvir um: "Sakura, não combinamos".

Então eu entenderia que você não queria mais sair comigo e sim com a loira maluca e pernuda do andar debaixo. O que me deixou irritada foi o seu sumiço, pensei até que com aquela historia sobre como eu nunca consegui manter um relacionamento havia te assustado;

Para a SUA informação eu pretendia te dar um fora naquela segunda, mas como você sumiu eu até agradeci por não precisar falar tudo o que deveria.

Esse email é só para você saber que eu fiquei me sentindo mal por fazer você se fechar para o mundo e na verdade tudo não passava de uma falta de vergonha na cara de conversar comigo!

Boa sorte com Ino, e se por acaso resolver dispensá-la AVISE-A ASSIM ELA NÃO VAI FICAR SE ACHANDO A PIOR PESSOA DO MUNDO POR MAGOAR ALGUÉM!

Passar bem Sai.

Haruno Sakura

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 10:55  
**Para: **Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **Re:Bom dia.

Bom dia Srta. Haruno.

Venho avisar que o seu e-mail acabou chegando a caixa errada. O e-mail do Sr. Sai é na verdade: sy.idx.co e você enviou para su.idx.co.

Aproveitando a deixa, a Srta. sabia que relacionamento entre funcionários da empresa é totalmente indevido?

Grato.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 10:58  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:Re:Bom dia.

Oh meu deus! Mil perdões pelo engano! Me sinto ridícula por ter cometido esse erro!

Por favor não comente com ninguém as coisas que escrevi, nem sabia que existia esse e-mail na empresa. Quem é você?

Deve ser alguém do RH para me repreender pelas 2 vezes que eu e Sr. Sai jantamos. Me perdoe mas, seria incoerente me dar alguma advertência por ter jantado com ele, já que nem nos beijamos!

Agora o caso entre a Srta. Ino e o Sr. Sai é BEM sério!

Obrigada.

Haruno Sakura

Desculpas sinceras de uma solitária no dia dos namorados.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 10:59  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Ok, desconsidere a parte que eu escrevi:

"Agora o caso entre a Srta. Ino e o Sr. Sai é BEM sério!**"**

Não sou tão discimulada assim...

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 11:19  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Esta perdoada, isso acontece quando se está distraída não é? Parece que o fato de ser dia dos namorados te afetou um pouco, já que a Srta. não costuma ser distraída.

Digamos que sou alguém que prefere não dizer quem realmente é, mas pode ter certeza que não sou do departamento de RH. Desculpe mas, você realmente acha que o argumento: "nem nos beijamos" é forte o suficiente para evitar uma advertência?

Desconsiderei a sua denuncia referente a Srta. Ino e o Sr. Sai. Mas não consegui desconsiderar seu erro de português ao escrever dissimulada com SC. Vou considerar como mais uma distração de sua pessoa, certo srta. Solitária.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 11:25  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Mas você é muito abusado não acha, nem do RH é e quer me repreender sobre namoro entre funcionários? Ah dizer se a minha desculpa é boa ou não? Fique sabendo que você não tem nada com isso! Você não quer dizer quem é né? Quer saber? NEM LIGO! Deve ser um desses garotos novos da parte de informática, com seus e-mails idiotas restritos, pois bem Sr. Restrito, fique sabendo que eu estou sim distraída por culpa desse IDIOTA dia dos namorados, e eu sei escrever disSSimulada, só estou atrapalhada hoje, ao contrario de você eu nem preciso usar o corretor do Word, ok?

Sabe por que você não entende como estou me sentindo hoje? POR QUE VOCÊ É UM NERD QUE NÃO TEM VIDA SOCIAL!

Falei...você me tirou do sério!

Haruno Sakura

A que não precisa se ocultar, que tem VIDA SOCIAL e não precisa usar o corretor do Word!

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 11:40  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Nossa, não esperava isso de você, ser tão explosiva, acho que nunca te vi explosiva assim, mas devo admitir que você faz uma boquinha linda quando está escrevendo nervosa...

Eu não perguntei se a desculpa é boa ou ruim. Ela é ruim. Queria saber se você acha possível escapar de uma advertência com essa desculpa ruim, por que se for capaz o RH está pior do que eu pensava.

Eu sei que a Srta. é capaz de escrever as palavras corretamente sem o Word, mas já parou para pensar que esse e-mail poderia ser para algum cliente da empresa?

E não, não sou da informática.

O motivo de não te entender não tem nada a ver com falta de vida social, o que acho incrível é sua alteração por uma data comercial e idiota como essa. Você, como mulher inteligente que sei que é, deveria saber que não passa de uma data para as pessoas saírem correndo e comprarem qualquer coisa que tenha formato de coração.

Desculpe por tirá-la do sério Srta.Solitária porém com vida social. (contraditório não?)

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 11:57  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Ahhh, mas agora sim vou baixar o nível, seu pervertido você por acaso está me assistindo é? Esse setor idiota é gigante mas, você vai ver, vou descobrir quem é você e vou te acertar com esse vasinho de violetas idiotas que eu ganhei do Lee do setor de impressão! Esse que estou balançando, está vendo?! Ah e fique sabendo seu pervertido que a sala do chefe é aqui do lado e eu posso a qualquer momento falar com ele sobre algum funcionário pervertido da empresa, LEU?

O que diabos que você está pensando da vida? Por acaso agora você está avaliando o RH? Por acaso você é aquele cara do ISO? Vai ficar me avaliando também?

Se fosse um e-mail para algum cliente eu não erraria, sei ser profissional!

Edai que o dia dos namorados é comercial, eu não ligo para ele, eu ligo para o fato de não ter ninguém se matando no shopping para me comprar algum coração de pelúcia idiota que eu jogaria no lixo depois (por que sou alérgica a ácaros) e diria que meu cachorro comeu! Esse é meu maior problema! O fato de não ter namorado!

Como você sabe se sou inteligente ou não? Me diz, eu sou inteligente para diferenciar o dia dos namorados mas não sou suficiente para escrever a palavra dissimulada corretamente? (contraditório não acha Sr.Restrito?)

Vou almoçar e não me siga!

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 13:21  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:**RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Eu não sou pervertido, seria se falasse alguma coisa dessa saia cor de rosa que está muito curta para o trabalho, você disse que sabe ser profissional, então se vista profissionalmente. Você vai descobrir quem sou? Vou adorar ver seu rosto quando olhar para mim, pode vir aqui me acertar com esse vasinho e assim poderemos conversar cara a cara e eu poderei ver sua boquinha.

Seu chefe está quieto na sala dele digitando no computador, será que é uma boa idéia você invadir a sala com sua pequena saia rosa e com seu humor alterado falando sobre um pervertido da empresa que você não sabe quem é?

Não sou do ISO, mas se fosse te avaliar nesse momento não sairia boa coisa, se acalme certo?

Você disse que tem problemas em manter relacionamentos. Qual é seu problema?

Em algum momento te descrevi como burra? Sem contar que seu erro considerei como distração.

Almoçou bem? O que você achou do cardápio do dia dos namorados?

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 13:25  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Você está olhando para minhas pernas agora!? Isso é perversão sim e vou te denunciar!! Juro que vou! Vim vestida assim hoje por que quando acordei pensei em talvez conseguir um jantar ou almoço com alguém em especial e essa é minha roupa preferida!!Não para um pervertido escondido ficar olhando para minhas pernas sabia?!

Como assim cara a cara e ver minha boquinha? Você é louco?! Só pode ser!!

Para sua informação trabalho aqui a muito tempo e meu chefe confia plenamente em mim, ele com certeza procuraria quem é você pelo seu e-mail se eu pedisse, certo?! Ele compactua com quase tudo que peço!! E não venha me pedir para ficar calma! Vou ficar calma assim que te acertar!

Tenho problemas que você não poderia me ajudar e na verdade acho que você tem mais problemas que eu!

Almocei bem sim! SOZINHA! Mas bem! Odiei aquele cardápio! Juro! Juro!

Qual a graça de implicar com meus problemas emocionais em Sr. Espertinho?

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 13:49  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Não estava olhando para suas pernas agora. Olhei para elas quando você chegou de manhã. E não é perversão, em nenhum momento disse palavras sujas para você.

Quem é essa pessoa especial? Por acaso é o seu "problema para manter um relacionamento"?

Seu chefe confia tanto assim em você? Que bom, eu sei que ele confia. Então vá lá e fale para ele que tem alguém te mandando e-mails e assim pararei de te escrever. Satisfeita? É isso que você quer? Pois não me parece já que você mal espera para me responder, repare nos horários de nossos e-mails, você sempre responde o mais breve. Você deveria parar de afastar as pessoas Sakura. Às vezes podem existir pessoas que querem conversar com você e saber mais sobre sua vida, mas nunca conseguem por que você afasta a todas.

Desculpe por parecer implicar tanto com você, não é essa minha intenção. Eu queria te conhecer melhor, só. Na verdade eu te conheço bem, mas não conheço seu lado pessoal, só o profissional. Você também me conhece bem, você consegue entender meu humor, acho isso incrível, além de ser a garota mais linda que já conheci. Só estava aproveitando esse e-mail errado que acabou se tornando certo.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 14:23  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

De manhã? Como não reparei em você olhando minhas pernas? Tudo bem, você não é pervertido, deve ser difícil não olhar para minhas pernas sendo que você disse que sou a garota mais linda que conheceu (RS). Então eu te conheço? Somos amigos? Me diz quem é você por favor...

Ta, vou parar de afastar as pessoas... vou tentar pelo menos.

Essa pessoa especial é só alguém que com certeza não é você. Certeza.

Desculpe por responder dessa forma grossa e sem sentido, estou realmente, do fundo do meu coração, magoada por passar esse dia sozinha.

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail:su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 14:52  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Vejo que está mais calma, já que diminuiu a pontuação de seus e-mails.

Você deve ter reparado e não lembra. Só isso.

Sim, você me conhece, e muito bem. Não sei dizer se somos amigos, pois, eu nunca te vi como amiga; talvez você me veja como amigo, mas provável que não. Pensando bem, já , que você vai fazer uma tentativa de parar de afastar as pessoas tenho uma proposta.

Faremos assim, direi quem sou se você aceitar jantar comigo essa noite. O que acha da proposta? Assim você não vai passar o dia dos namorados sem um acompanhante.

Posso não ser essa pessoa especial, mas, bom, tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender de sair comigo.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 15:03  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Reparou na minha mania de aumentar os pontos de exclamação quando estou nervosa? Realmente só quem me conhece sabe que faço isso quando estou nervosa.

Eu reparei que você me olhou? Acho que não!

Você nunca me viu como amiga, e por que será que eu nunca te vi como amigo?

Desculpe, acho que não posso aceitar seu convite, meu problema é que vou te comparar com o meu alguém especial e vou ficar irritada com o jantar, e você vai me detestar e depois eu vou pedir para me dar uma segunda chance, mas nunca dá certo a segunda chance!

Acabei falando.

Esse é meu problema para manter relacionamentos. Eu sou apaixonada por alguém que nunca vai me corresponder. E sempre vou pensar nele e em como seria se ele estivesse por perto.

Por isso sou uma idiota solitária, por que me apaixonei pela pessoa errada.

Desculpe mesmo.

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 15:35  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Eu sempre reparei nessa sua mania.

Tudo bem, sinto que você nunca me viu como amigo pelo jeito que você me olha, tenho que dizer, seus olhos verdes são lindos, e esse seu jeito meigo e preocupado também. Posso ser uma pessoa que não se abre para as outras, mas você conseguiu me fazer criar esses sentimentos por você.

Me diga quem é ele e eu terei como replicar a sua idéia.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 15:56  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Nossa, o jeito como você fala de mim, parece que você me observa faz tempo. Juro que a cada e-mail eu fico mais e mais curiosa em saber quem é você. Estava com raiva mas agora estou mais animada mesmo sendo dia dos namorados.

Vou te falar mas, por favor, nunca, mais nunca, diga a ninguém. Se você me conhece tão bem é por que te dei um espacinho em minha vida, ou seja, supostamente devo confiar em você.

É meu chefe, sou apaixonada por ele. Sempre fui desde o dia que entrei na empresa e encarei aqueles olhos profundos e solitários. Além de lindo, ele é inteligente e a personalidade dele, tudo nele é perfeito.

Você deve estar rindo me achando uma burra que se apaixonou pelo chefe.

Imagina eu ficar te comparando com ele. Seria ridículo.

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 16:19  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Seu chefe? Não acredito. Enfim, como você se apaixonou por ele?

Você não é burra.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 16:31  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

No dia em que vim trabalhar aqui ele estava sentado na sala dele. Então fui apresentada, ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e mal sorriu, só disse: "Bem vinda", mas, desde esse momento vi o quanto ele era lindo e a voz dele sempre maravilhosa. Até ai era só uma queda. O problema foi ao passar do tempo, ele sempre falou diferente comigo, e, um dia, que isso fique entre nós, na festa de final de ano, estava conversando com ele na sacada daquele salão lindo e...

Nos quase nos beijamos.

Se não fosse aquela idiota da Karin que apareceu no exato momento que estávamos encostando os lábios!

Ai meu deus, talvez seria melhor se eu não tivesse escrito tudo isso! Estou me sentindo arrependida, acho que escrevi demais! Se algum dia você contar para alguém eu vou negar até a morte viu? Viu? Tomei café demais!

... Desculpa pelo drama. Nunca contei isso para ninguém. Talvez isso estivesse me matando por dentro, e eu precisasse desabafar sabe?

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 16:48  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Interessante como você lembra desses fatos do dia que você o conheceu.

A Karin é mesmo uma idiota não é? Acho a personalidade dela insuportável.

Pode ter certeza que estará bem guardado seu segredo. Você é apaixonada por ele não?

E eu sou apaixonado por você. Isso é problemático não?

Lembro a primeira vez que te vi, seus olhos brilhavam, seu sorriso era tão sincero, e sua voz era a melodiosa. Mesmo se parecendo com uma boneca você sempre conseguiu ser sensual também... Reparando agora eu mal conseguia falar com você direito já que sempre tratamos de problemas, na verdade você só me procura quando tem problemas.

Você é algo, alguém... você é diferente. Até quando discute comigo você consegue ser irritantemente linda.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 17:01  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Irritantemente linda! Acho que sei quem é você! Só podia ser você! É o Neji Hyuuga não é? Eu sei, pois só vou a sua sala quando tenho problemas com a arte finalização dos panfletos e você sempre diz que sou irritante! E bem, nunca te vi como amigo! Faz sentido agora, principalmente esse jeito arrogante! Ha! Matei a charada!

Por favor Neji, nunca fale nada sobre nossos e-mails ok?

Apaixonado por mim? Bom, você já sabe que sou apaixonada pelo chefe, vai querer me chamar para sair mesmo assim? Imagina eu passar a noite toda comparando seu longo cabelo com o curto dele! (desculpe a piada, mas seria a primeira coisa que eu faria!)

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 17:14  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Errada.

Não sou o Hyuuga.

Meu cabelo não é ridículo.

O que você acha que seu chefe sente por você?

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 17:18  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Sim, acho o cabelo do Neji ridículo! Se você não é ele, bem, um ponto a mais para você! E mais um ponto por seu cabelo ser bonito! Mesmo não tendo certeza se é! (Rs)

Eu acho que ele pensa que eu sou mais uma das funcionarias dissimuladas (com dois S) que querem casar com ele para ter um marido bonito e rico, ou talvez me veja como a funcionaria de saia curta que ele poderia se aproveitar. Não sei bem como ele se sente sobre minha pessoa, não mesmo. Ele tem aquele jeito frio e calculista, sei que no fundo ele não é ruim, mas acho que a idéia de me corresponder não deve nem passar na mente dele, homens grandes não pensam em coisas pequenas.

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 17:23  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Então você nunca disse a ele o que sentia? Isso me parece meio errado. Quem sabe ele não está só esperando você dizer o que sente por ele para poder dizer que sente algo por você. Sabe como é, em empresas como essa se o chefe chamar uma funcionaria para o canto e dizer que sente algo por ela as chances de ser processado por assedio sexual são altas. Talvez ele não queira ser processado.

Acho que uma garota como você não passaria despercebida pelos olhos dele.

* * *

**De:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Enviada em: **12 de junho de 2008 17:28  
**Para: **RESTRITO(mail**:** su.idx.co)  
**Assunto: **RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Você acha que eu deveria dizer a ele o que sinto? Mesmo? Faremos assim, vou me preparar mentalmente para dizer algum dia! Por hoje ficarei ainda guardando isso para mim.

Sabe que se você não comentasse essa idéia de assedio eu nunca teria pensado nisso. Talvez seja por isso que ele nunca tenha tocado no assunto do quase beijo, preocupado com um processo.

Acho que você também não tem muita moral. Se era apaixonado por mim deveria ter dito antes.(RS)

* * *

**De: **Restrito (mail: su.idx.co)  
**Enviada em:** 12 de junho de 2008 17:48  
**Para:** Haruno Sakura (mail: sh.idx.co)  
**Assunto:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Re:Bom dia.

Eu não disse antes por que estava esperando uma oportunidade mas, está dito agora.

Então, vai querer saber quem sou? Se quiser é só dizer sim ou não para minha pergunta.

Você quer jantar comigo essa noite?

São quase 18:00, ou seja, em alguns minutos você pode sair e jantar comigo, ou, sair e ir para casa chorar o fato de seu chefe não ser apaixonado por você. Sua decisão.

* * *

**Setor de desenvolvimento **

_TriimTrim._

_TriimTrim._

-Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura, já são quase seis da tarde, você terminou aquele projeto da campanha de marketing?

-Ahn, eu, bom... Sabe eu estou é...

-Certo vem aqui na minha sala, agora.

-Sim, sim, já vou.

* * *

**b****Sala do diretor geral de desenvolvimento**.

Ela entrou calmamente na sala, pensava em como fugir da situação, e pensava mais ainda no suposto e-mail que deveria ter respondido e acabou por ficar parado em sua caixa de entradas.

-Então Sakura, me deixa ver esse projeto. – disse ele com um ar despreocupado enquanto digitava em seu computador.

-Não dá! – cuspiu as palavras nervosa.

Ele somente desviou os olhos da tela de seu computador sem entender o que estava acontecendo e mirou diretamente o rosto dela.

-Sakura, você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo, não tinha uma explicação plausível para esse atraso de seu trabalho. Depois de todos seus esforços para ganhar um cargo melhor, perderia tudo ali?

-Desculpa Sasuke, mas, eu... – mordeu o lábio inferior preocupada.

Ele achava engraçado o jeito dela, parada próxima a porta, nem se deu o trabalho de puxar a cadeira e sentar. Estava próxima a sua rota de fuga.

-Por que não dá para me mostrar? – disse calmo se levantando da cadeira e parando em frente a ela enquanto se apoiava na mesa que agora estava atrás de si.

Sorriu preocupada e sem ao menos perceber colocou-se a falar rapidamente e sem pausas.

-Eu, sabe eu estava fazendo o projeto ai mandei um e-mail idiota pro Sai, sabe quem é ele? Enfim acabou indo para a pessoa errada e essa pessoa passou o dia todo me mandando e-mails! Admito que no começo fiquei nervosa por que onde já se viu veio me repreender por conduta na empresa e nem era do RH e ainda por cima reclamou da minha saia rosa! Acredita nisso? Ai eu respondi de volta, claro, mas não xinguei, e o pior é que ele nem disse quem era! Só disse varias baboseiras e depois veio dizer que era apaixonado por mim, e talz, então como hoje estou magoada com essa porcaria do dia dos namorados fiquei meio que derretida em saber que pelos menos um idiota qualquer no mundo sente algo pela idiota aqui! Sem nem perceber comecei a falar sobre meus problemas pessoais e sobre o cara que sou apaixonada e ai ele me chamou pra sair! Não o cara que eu gosto, o cara do e-mail! Então eu não sabia o que dizer sabe como é? A culpa não é minha, não mesmo, é de algum maluco aqui da empresa que ficou o dia todo me pentelhando e eu não fiz meu trabalho! Juro! Agora por favoooor não deixe de me dar a suposta promoção para um cargo maior que a TenTen do RH disse que você ia me dar! Droga... Acho que não era pra contar que ela me disse... Bem, não fique bravo comigo! Por favor!

Ela sem ar. Ele sorria admirado com a rapidez que ela era capaz de falar.

-Calma Sakura, respira fundo.

Ela andou até ele e se apoiou na mesa ao lado dele, tentando recompor seu fôlego. Lado a lado. Os dois olhavam para a porta marrom fechada. Ele sorria discretamente escutando a respiração rápida e descontrolada dela retornando pouco a pouco ao normal.

-Está melhor? – ele perguntou de forma distante.

-Sim, estou. – ela olhou para o teto, procurando saída.

-Mais alguma coisa? Posso te demitir agora? – perguntou ele sério esperando para ver se ela falaria mais algum texto.

Bem, sentia que havia perdido a promoção, seu trabalho e levando em consideração o fato de ser dia dos namorados, havia perdido também parte de sua sanidade.

-Sim tem mais uma coisa. – disse apressada.

Girou o corpo se mantendo parada em frente a ele, um palmo de distancia do rosto deste.

-É por você que sou apaixonada. – murmurou olhando os lábios dele tão próximos.

De certo modo a conversa com o Sr. Restrito acabava por servir para algo, ela disse a ele o que sentia, ele por sua vez fez uma expressão de espanto.

O que era um deslize para quem acabava de cair?

Levou as mãos até o rosto dele, sentindo a pele macia e quente. Aproximou mais seu rosto tocando levemente seus lábios nos dele, depositando-lhe um beijo. Quente e molhado, sensual e carinhoso. Abriu os lábios lentamente sentindo o hálito doce que ela tinha misturado a seus lábios cor de rosa. Retribuiu a caricia envolvendo sua língua lentamente com a dele. Suas respirações paravam por alguns instantes deixando espaço nos pulmões para somente respirarem seus respectivos perfumes. Por momentos, por infinidades. Cada toque, cada movimento, cada pensamento, fazia querer um pouco mais e mais. Ela o queria e ele...

Separaram-se lentamente, sentindo suas respirações quentes, ainda de olhos fechados, de corpos colados, de corações acelerados.

Ela sabia que aquele momento era crucial em toda sua relação com a pessoa que era dona de seu coração.

-Isso é um sim... – ele sussurrou com os lábios roçando-lhe a maçã do rosto.

-Sim? Que sim? – ela sussurrou de volta deixando sua respiração tocar-lhe o pescoço o arrepiando.

-Eu perguntei no meu ultimo e-mail se você jantaria comigo... – sua voz era baixa, sua mão deslizava pela cintura dela.

Um sorriso vindo dos lábios cor-de-rosa.

-Bom Sakura, não é um coração, mas, **Feliz dia dos namorados**.

* * *

**_ Fim_**

**Yo Pessoal!**

**Certo, mais uma fic aleatoria da minha vida... escrevi para o concurso do dia dos namorados na comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever, mas fiquei em segundo lugar... blé... odeio segundo lugar, não sei por que odeio o número 2, mas em primeiro ficou a fofissima Nihal! Parabéns!**

**Por que demorei pra postar sendo que o dia dos namorados foi 12/06? Simples, pq tive que formatar a fic inteira outra vez, já que o saudoso site aqui não aceita endereço de email, mas acabei me virando né?**

**Espero que gostem, é uma fic simples e felizinha, se gostou da idéia dos emails e talz, leiam os livros da Meg Cabot da série Garotos. São maravilhosos e todos são escritos nessa tematica de emails, bilhetes e etc...**

**Bom, sem previsão de fic nova, pois, minha criatividade morreu soterrada pelo meu excesso de trabalho! Mas quem sabe um dia... aiaia...**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM E PLEAAAASE DEIXEM REVIEWS CLICANDO ALI NAQUELE QUADRADINHO KAWAII! Ficarei feliiiiz e quem sabe a criatividade revive! **

**Amo todos vocês! **

**Kisus e até a proxima! S2**


End file.
